Ready or not
by SusannaOppong
Summary: Are Spencer and Teddy ready to manage their 4 kids entering their teen years? Watch their lives as they go through two Teens two pre-teens and maybe more Spendy babies in the future? Read for more!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 new new

I'm back everyone with the next series to "the next chapter of their lives" I'm so Excited to share this next part of the series with you! Below are the Descriptions of everyone, they may not be the same age as they were in the show or the last story but I have never been good with math :P. So Enjoy this and Review!

Teddy Rene Walsh- Birthday: April 1. Age: 31

Spencer Richard Walsh- Birthday:March 16. Age: 31

Jacob Alexander Walsh- Birthday:February 14.Age: 13. Description: Brown hair, Blue eyes.

Grace Marie Walsh- Birthday: February 14.Age: 13 . Description: Brown hair, Blue eyes.

Shane Steven Walsh- Birthday:May 1.Age: 10. Description: Blond hair, Brown eyes.

Bridgit Clair Walsh- Birthday: May 1. Age: 10. Description: Blond hair, Brown eyes

PJ Duncan Family:

PJ Duncan: 33

Skylar Duncan: 31

Bradley Duncan: 10

Aidan Duncan: 10

Jason Duncan: 12

Elizabeth Duncan: 3

Gabe Duncan family:

Gabe Duncan: 29

Lauren Duncan: 29

Sabrina Duncan: 10

Samantha Duncan: 10

September 1, 2026

"Time to wake up kids! It's time For your first day back to school!" 31 year old Teddy Walsh yelled through her house.

"Mooooom! It's like Four in the morning!" Grace whined.

"Yes but it's your first day of Eighth grade and I let you sleep a little longer so you only have Ten minutes to get ready!"

"Oh Shit!" Grace yelled Running to the bathroom.

"Hey come back here! Who taught you that word!?" Teddy then walked over to Bridgit's bed who was sound asleep. "Time to wake up sweetie, it's your first day of 5th grade!"

"Good morning Momma!" Grace said hugging her mom.

"Good morning sweetie! Now can you get ready for Me?"

"Yep!"

"Come on Jacob! Get up! I know you don't wanna go but look your brother Shane is up and ready! He even offered to make your bed!"

"Yah you got him being all goody goody for you when he is young but wait till he is my age."

"Jacob why aren't you listening to your dad? He asked you to get up so get your lazy butt of the best and get ready! Or I'll bring the bucket." Teddy warned.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Jacob said running out of the room

Works every time!" Teddy said going downstairs.

Teddy looked at her family and realized how old she was. She remembers holding Grace and Jacob in her arms as babies and how much they have gone through. But now they were pretty Famous making appearances on TV shows and they both have their own show now. Teddy stars on Undateable and Spencer stars on Happyland.

"Okay kids! Time to go say bye to your dad!" They kids said bye and all piled up in their family car.

"Bye Jake and Gracie! Have an awesome first day!" Teddy yelled.

"Yah bye mom."

"Omg Grace! I missed you so much this summer!"

"Julia!" Grace ran to her best friend that she hadn't seen all summer. "Don't ever go to circus camp for a whole summer ever again! I might die next time you do that!"

"I won't girl but I'm coming over your house today!"

"Spencer? Do you think we have enough kids?" Teddy said walking to their home theater where Spencer was watching a game.

"Well Teddy you know I have always wanted more." Spencer says.

"Well wanna Try when I'm done filming for Undateable?"

"Sure! Yes Of course!" Spencer said excitedly.

"Okay well Wanna go get some lunch with PJ and Sky?"

"Sure babe, anything for the love of my life."

They met up with PJ and Sky for lunch at In and out Burger, Teddy's favorite.

Back at the middle school Jake was putting away his books and talking to a new friend he made that day.

"Dude that girl over there is so hot." Dylan, Jakes new friend said.

"Which one?"

"The one with the brown hair and blue eyes and she looks exactly like you!"

"She is my twin sister." Jake said getting angry because he was very protective over her.

"Dude that can't be your sister she is so much better looking than you! Your like an ugly ass." Jake had it than and pushed Dylan into a locker. "you better shut your ugly mouth because it's really gonna hurt you one day. Jacob was that dark and easily-Tempered one. His sister quickly saw the situation and ran over to them.

"Jake stop." Grace said.

"Go away grace I don't want you getting hurt." Jake took a punch to Dylan and Dylan fell to the floor. Little did Jacob know, Dylan was a Black belt in karate. Dylan took one kick to send Jacob falling to the floor. Dylan kicked him in the arm before saying,

"You better watch your actions Walsh, it will up hurt you one day." With that he walked away.

"Jake omg are you okay? Why in the world would you fight him! Everyone knows he can fight!" Grace said looking over Jakes wounds. He had a blackening eye and a pretty bad bruise on his arm.

"I'm okay Grace just go to class, we can deal with this later." Jacob got up but he could barely make out his steps.

"Yah I'm just gonna leave a guy who can't even walk to go to his class, a guy who is my twin. Let's go. I'm going to have mom come and pick us up."

"So yah I-" Teddy was interrupted with her phone ringing. "Hold on it's the kids school." Teddy picked it up. "Hello? Yes this is she. Okay. Okay. We will be right there. Okay bye." Teddy sighed.

"What's wrong?" The other Three said.

"Jake was in a fight and Grace stopped it but Jake couldn't walk so Grace called the office to call us. So we have to go, sorry. Come on Spence." They got over to the school and walked to the office.

"Jacob Alexander Walsh! Can you explain yourself for this?" Teddy said in anger. Spencer picked up Jake and brought him to the Doctors.

"Dad I can walk." Jake told him.

"Not until you tell us what happened."

"Fine some dude was making fun of grace so I gave him a little piece of my mind, not knowing that he was a black belt in karate." Jake said while the Doctor was looking over Jake.

"well it only looks like a mild concussion and a sprained wrist. I want you to wear this brace and be off electronics and screens for at least three days." The doctor said leaving the room.

"Oh what are we going to do with you Jacob?"

"I guess you could ground me."

"No your free this time because you were standing up for your sister. But don't pull a stunt like this again okay? Now you two go to the car we will be right behind you.

"Oh Spencer this is our family."

"I love it Teddy and I love You!" Spencer said kissing her.

hope you liked it! Please review! Love you all! And go check out Hi My Name Is Bubbly Bubbles's stories! I was literally reading them non stop for a day! So review please please please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 new new

September 20, 2026

"Okay kids! You dad and I wanna have a little getaway weekend so we leave Grace in charge just for a weekend and No PARTIES!" Teddy and Spencer then left the room.

"Let's throw a party!" Jake and Grace said together.

"But mom said not to." The younger Twins said.

"Lesson 1 of being a bad kid Shane, don't always listen to mom and dad!" Jake yelled.

"Yay! Party party!" The younger ones chanted.

"Lesson 2. Be QUIET about things."

"Party! Party!" They whisper chanted.

-a day later-

"Spencer your being just like my dad! You never stand up for me!" Teddy said coming in the house.

"Are you kidding? You wanted toilet paper! Soft or extra soft?" Spencer yelled back.

"Yah and you just yell it across the whole store not realizing that we are famous and people look at us!"

"Woah what's going on in here?" The kids say coming into the room.

"Your father completely embarrassed me at the store about toilet paper!"

"Wait so your not going on the trip?"

"I don't know, it depends if your Father apologizes to me!"

"I have to apologize to you? Your the one that's getting mad over nothing!" With that the parents left the room.

"This is really bad guys! We invited everyone but now our parents may not even go! It's a disaster!" Jake said to them.

"There is only one person ho can help us." Bridgit said.

"Who?"

"To uncle Gabe's house!"

-at Gabe's house-

"No guys I can't go against Teddy and Spencer like that, or can I?" Gabe said to the kids.

"You can! You can!"

"You know when your mom was younger she and PJ threw a party and our parents came home arguing so they had their party in the basement."

-back home in the basement-

"Do you really wanna have a party here?" They said looking at the basement.

"It will be a quiet party!"

"Guys lets just cancel it we have to go to Denver soon anyway for Aunt Charlie's 18th birthday."

"Or..."

"Or?"

"I'm on mom's good side so I could get her to apologize!" Bridgit says.

"Okay try. Well'l be in the home theater."

"Hi momma!" Bridgit says going to her mom who is folding clothes.

"Hi baby! What are you up to?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something I've been hiding from you."

"Uh oh that doesn't sound good." Teddy and her daughter sat down.

"Well I can only tell you if you and Daddy make up and go on you vacation! You really need some alone time!"

"Well I'm not apologizing to your dad. It was his fault."

"Well mom I completely agree with what your saying but wouldn't it be better if you just said sorry. I mean you have won 100 times!"

"She has won 100 times hasn't she Shane?" Spencer said while he was talking to his son.

"But that's not the point dad, isn't it better in the end when the woman win?" With that said Shane left the room.

"Yah poor guy I better go apologize." Teddy said to her daughter. Then Bridgit left.

"Spencer I-"

"Teddy I-" they both said together. "You first."

"I'm sorry Spencer, I guess I was over reacting a little and Bridgit reminded me that it's not all about winning the argument, it's about expressing your true feelings to one another."

"That's weird, Shane just told me the same thing."

"Spencer, I think the kids are up to something."

"Me too I have a plan."

"Me too." Then they kissed.

"Kids come down here!"

"Hey mom, dad."

"Okay so your dad and I are made up and we are going on our trip unless something comes up other wise." Teddy said grinning widely.

"Awesome! Great! We are so happy your not fighting anymore!"

-3 days later-

"Okay kids we're leaving!" Spencer and Teddy said lugging bags out of the door.

"Bye mom and dad!" The kids were now all set for their party.

"Oh wait Teddy I'm getting a phone call." Spencer picks up his phone. "Hello? Yeah? Oh we were just leaving. Emergency? I guess we can postpone. Okay bye."

"Well kids it looks like we will be home! I have an important meeting to attend so it looks like you won't be alone!" Right then the kids hearts sunk.

"Oh yay." The younger twins said. With that the kids ran upstairs.

"Woo! Plan to ruin kids plan part one done!" Spencer and Teddy said together.

"Guys what are we going to do?" Jake said pacing the room.

"I don't know!"

"Come on Bridgit! Your usually the smart one! Make a plan!"

"Let's just fess up to mom and dad about the party." Shane suggested.

"Lesson 3 Shane, don't give up!"

-later that day-

"Okay Spence are you in the basement?" Teddy asked through her phone.

"Yah babe and are you upstairs?" Spencer asked.

"Yup now just to wait...oh shane is going to the door!" Teddy whispered.

"Hi! Welcome! Here is a notepad and go through our back window! We have to be quiet! Our parents are home!" Shane whisper yelled.

After all the kids for the party got there and had a "quiet" party Spencer and Teddy jumped from their hiding places and began to party with the kids just like Amy and Bob would do making it awkward for everyone and soon all the kids left.

"Mom! Dad! Why did you have to do that!" The kids whined as they all sat upstairs on the couch.

"You four went behind our backs and tried to have a party so we had to stop it! Now you won't be in trouble but please be more careful about that next time! Now go to your rooms." Teddy said leaving the kids to go up to their room.

"Oh Spence this is our family!"

"I love it and I love you Teddy!"

**Okay so that last two sentences is like their catchphrase after every chapter sorta like "good luck charlie!" So yah, i hope you liked this chapter! Tried to have it a lot like the Duncan family. Next Chapter will be Charlie's 18th! Okay so wait for it...wait for it...wait...Review? Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

September 25, 2026

The family quickly landed in Denver, CO for Charlie's 18th birthday. Teddy could not believe that her cute little sister was turning 18. Teddy remembers when she turned 16.

-flashback- September 26, 2024

"Charlie I have one more gift for you!" Teddy said pulling the gift from behind her.

"Teddy how could you have one more? You got me like 10!" Charlie exaggerated.

"Here, this one is special." Teddy said handing her a small wrapped box. Charlie opened it with confusion in her eyes. "Your probably wondering what it is right?" Teddy said reading her mind.

"Yah I'm kinda confused." Charlie said with a scrunched face.

"Dad can you put it in?" Teddy asked her dad. He put the CD in the DVD player and turned the TV on. A 15 year old Teddy popped up on the screen.

"Hey Charlie! It's your big sister Teddy here and I'm making these video diaries to help you survive our...special family!" Teddy said excitedly while everyone in the present day rolled their eyes.

"Mom you looked so young!" Grace chimed in. The video continued to play and they continued to watch all the video diaries.

"Good luck Charlie!" Teddy said ending with the last one.

"Teddy thank you so much! These will be so helpful!" Charlie said hugging her sister.

"Well they have it all! Our crazy family, boys, more boys, parents, cheaters." Teddy glared at Spencer.

"I'm sorry babe! You know I always wanted to be with you!" Spencer said, his face red.

"What was that About?" Charlie asked.

"You will see in future diaries!"

-end of flashback-

"Mom!" Teddy said running into her moms arms when they reached the Duncan house.

"Oh Teddy! I missed you so much!" Amy said hugging her eldest daughter.

"Grandma!" All of the Walsh kids said running to Amy.

"Hi Mrs. Duncan." Spencer said walking over.

"Spencer, you have been married to my daughter for ten years! Call me Amy and my husband Bob!"

"Okay Amy, I will." The Walsh family entered the home that still looked the same since Teddy's teenage years.

"Hi dad!" Teddy said jumping in her Dads arms.

"Teddy! Oh I missed you so much!"

"Where's the birthday girl?"

"She is out with friends for the morning then she will be here this afternoon." Gabe said walking in.

"Dad, should we tell Charlie about her older sister Faith?" Teddy asked remembering the video diary that she made for her sister that she has not gave to her yet.

"I guess you could, but privately. We don't wanna ruin her day." Later in the day Charlie came home and the family celebrated her and Toby's birthday. Toby 14, Charlie 18.

"Hey Char, can I talk to you upstairs?" Teddy asked her sister.

"Sure, I'm not in trouble right?"

"Anything but trouble!" The two sisters walked up to Charlie's room and closed the door.

"Okay so Char, this is kinda hard for me to talk about but you should know. So watch this video diary that I didn't want to give to you till you were 18." Charlie takes the CD and puts it in the player. A pregnant Teddy appears on the screen by a grave.

"Hey Charlie! It's your big sister Teddy here! I want you to know that I love you, and don't make the mistakes I do. I'm pregnant with twins and I'm living in an apartment with Spencer and doing online schooling. When I told mom and dad I was pregnant they told me some news. As you can see I'm at a grave site and it's a grave for our older sister Faith Marie Duncan. She was a still born which means she died at birth. One day mom will tell you more about her. Love you sis and good luck charlie!"

"I had another sister?" Charlie says taking it all in.

"We did, but I hope your not mad at us for telling you later, we just didn't want you hurt."

"don't worry, I understand." They talked about their sister a little more and Teddy walked down stairs to see everyone asleep beside Spencer.

"Hey babe." Teddy said giving Spencer a kiss.

"Hey everyone fell asleep during the movie. Wanna move the kids to their room?"

"Yah I got the younger ones." Teddy said picking the kids up. She put them in bed and looked at them.

"Spence this is our family!"

"I love it and I love you Teddy!"

**_Okay so hi! So I know I said I will have that ending in every chapter, but the story is about to get heated. We will have an old boyfriend come back and make a scene and lots of more stuff! So far I have been updating every Sunday and I will keep it that way unless I get extra time to update! So pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssseeee, Review! Have an awesome Christmas or Hanukah or kwanza or however you celebrate have an awesome day!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 new new

October 1, 2026

"Hey mom, can I stay at Julia's this weekend?" Grace said walking into the room where Teddy was writing songs.

"Sure sweetie! As long as Julia's mom is okay with it." Teddy replied.

"Great!" Grace said running up to her room.

"Hey babe." Spencer said walking in with no shirt.

"Hey Spencer you look hot, but we have kids."

"Oh yah I know. I was just coming from the pool because I was lonely. Care to join me?"

"I would love to!" Teddy said running upstairs getting her swimsuit. Teddy came walking out meeting Spencer at the pool.

"Woah baby you look hot." Teddy blushed at the comment. "Heh there are those rosy cheeks I love." Teddy jumped in the pool on top of Spencer. They played in the pool for hours. Without a care in the world, just like high school.

"Spencer we have to go back to parenthood."

"Oh I forgot that existed." The two adults walked inside finding that their kids made them a candle lit dinner.

"What did you guys do?" Teddy asked the kids.

"Bonjour! May I present to you a candle lit dinner!" Jacob said in a French voice.

"Okay I'm really scared. What did they do?" Spencer said then hearing a bark upstairs. The kids froze in their spots.

"Did I just here a bark?" Teddy said.

"Oh no you didn't! It was a, a um, a...an app!" Then a bark when off again except way louder then before. Running down the stairs came to golden retriever puppies they went right up into Teddy and Spencer.

"Explain." Teddy and Spencer said in unison.

"Okay fine, we found them when we were coming home from school. They were stuck together in between the train tracks. We couldn't just leave them there!" Bridgit explained. "Can we keep them?"

"Well I don't-"

"Please mom! Please! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssseeee!" The kids pleaded.

"Spencer? I love dogs, but do you?"

"I say we keep them." Spencer said putting wide grins on the kids faces.

"Mom! Mom! How about you?"

"Eh, why not! Their so adorable!"

"Names?" Shane asked everyone."

"Buddy!" Everyone said for the boy dog.

"Buddy it is then!"

"Now our girl."

"Um..."

"How about Cali, or Dakota?"

"How about we think about it then we can figure it out. Now go to your rooms and get ready for bed."

"But mom!"

"Now, you have school tomorrow." The kids went up to their rooms leaving Teddy and Spencer downstairs.

"So, Uh Teddy, it's been a while since we last did anything. If you know what I mean." Spencer said.

"Wow, 10 years since our last time." Teddy said stating the obvious.

"Wanna?"

"Spencer I would love to, but every time we do it I end up pregnant. So sorry but I don't think so."

"But that means we will never be able to do anything!"

"Hope you enjoyed it ten years ago Spencer!" Teddy said walking upstairs. Spencer grabbed her and picked her up bridal style and threw her on the bed. He took off his shirt and started to kiss her. "Spencer we can't." Teddy said looking at Spencer's beautiful blue eyes.

"Why not Teddy don't you want another baby?" Spencer said looking at her. He did have a good point Teddy thought, but what about labor and all that crap again. Teddy then made a decision. "Spencer, let's do it." They finished having sex in 2 hours and they fell fast asleep cuddling with each other

"Spencer get up and drop the kids at school." Teddy said pushing Spencer off the bed.

"Babe lets both drop them off today." The parents slowly got up and walked downstairs and they got their kids ready for school. They got in the car and dropped them off at school.

"Hey Julia." Grace said walking up to her best friend. "Ready for an amazing sleepover?"

"Yes! Your coming home with my mom right?"

"No, I have to walk home first to grab my suitcase, I forgot it. But after my mom will probably bring me over."

"You sure? We could just bring you to your house." Julia recommend.

"Yah it's fine, I need to walk anyway! I'm putting on some weight." Grace said looking down at herself.

"Are you kidding? Your beautiful!"

"Sure..." After school Grace grabbed her bags and walked out of her school. She waved bye to her siblings who were all going over to sleepovers for the weekend. Grace walked down the street and continue on her way home. It was only two blocks down.

"Hey kid." Grace whipped around seeing a man around her parents age holding her by the shoulder.

"Um hi." Grace said getting a little scared.

"Your the daughter of Teddy Walsh right?" The man said getting closer to Grace.

"Yes I am, but I have to go now so please stop talking to me." Grace said running for it. Little did she know this man from Tennessee was once a running back for his football team. He was fast. He ran up to Grace and picked her up. He put a gag in her mouth which slowly put her to sleep.

"This is payback Teddy Walsh." Beau said walking to his black van.

**Du du duhhhh! Now the story is getting heated! What's gonna happen next? Find out when I get ten reviews! Please! I had an awesome Christmas! I got a tablet! Comment what your favorite gift was! Also if you want to know what me regular life besides fanfiction is follow me on Instagram itssusie_**

**Should I make an Instagram for this story? Tell me in Reviews! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 new new

October 2, 2026

"Hold on Spencer! My phone is ringing...oh! It's Julia's mom!" Teddy said running to her phone.

"Who is that?" Spencer asked.

"Grace's best friends mom. By the way my college friend Robynne."

"Oh the one that was super excited in our first class?"

-Flashback-

September 30, 2016

"Hi!" And overly excited girl that looked just like Ivy said sitting next to her.

"Oh um hi. Do I know you?" Teddy questioned.

"Oh no! I just thought I be nice to the new girl here. I'm Robynne by the way!"

"Well hello Robynne! I'm Teddy. You look a lot like my best friend back home!"

"Really? Well it was nice meeting you! Here's my number." She scribbled her number on a paper. "Call me!" Robynne said.

"I will! I think we will be very great friends!"

-End of Flashback-

"Oh! That overly excited girl!" Spencer said acting like a lightbulb came over his head.

"Yah, now shut up so I can take the call! Hello? Hi Robynne!"

"Hi Teddy. Is Grace at your house?" Robynne said worrying.

"No...she never came by, I thought she was going home with you." Teddy said scared.

"No she said she had to come home and grab her stuff before she came, so Julia offered her a ride but she said she could walk."

"Okay, thanks for calling, we will find her." Teddy replied with a shaky voice.

"Update me if you happen to find anything out."

"I will, bye." Teddy put her phone down and walked over to Spencer slightly crying.

"Teddy hun, what's wrong?" Spencer said embracing his wife.

"Grace, I think something has happened to her." Teddy explained the situation.

"What? My baby is kidnapped?" Spencer said shocked.

"We don't know if she is kidnapped she could just be lost or at another friends house or I don't know!"

"How about we call her." Spencer picked up his phone and dialed his daughters number. It rang a few times but went straight to voicemail.

"Teddy lets go to the police station." Spencer said freaking out.

"Or we can just go to Gabe's. He's a police officer!" The two went to their car only to find a note on their windshield.

"Spencer! A note! It reads, 'If you ever want to see your brat again, bring me 1 million bucks and a lady named Teddy Walsh, don't pull any tricks or you will never see your daughter again, and your other kids. Meet me at the coffee house at 6 this evening oh! By the way, I took your other brat Jacob too! Muahha."

"Teddy what are we gonna do? This person that took our daughter and son wants to kill us all what the hell is going on."

-Kidnappers home-

"Hey what the fuck do you want with me and my sister?" Jacob asked Beau. Jacob and Grace where tied up on chairs.

"I want your mother, and I want to kill your Father and his sorry little butt. But first I have to kill one of you..." Beau slapped Grace across the face causing her to scream in pain.

"Don't hurt her! I love my sister and whatever you want to do to her do it to me." Jake yelled.

"Okay but first I have to meet your mother, I doubt I will though because she doesn't love you enough." Beau said placing a seed in their small heads. Beau left the building leaving the twins alone in the storage house.

"Grace we have to break free. Scoot your chair over here near me." Jake said instructing his sister. She scooted near him and he slowly untied her. She leaped out of her chair and untied her brother. "Let's get out of here."

-coffee house - 5:59 pm-

"Teddy Duncan." Beau said approaching Her from behind.

"It's actually Teddy Walsh, Beau."

"How've you been?" Beau said getting close to her.

"Great, great, my kids are kidnapped, I'm sitting here with you, the guy who cheated on my, the guy who I thought was the One until I met Spencer." Teddy said sarcastically.

"Wow, great life. Didn't know you had so much."

"Where are my kids?" The blond demanded.

"You will never find them, haha by 7 o'clock the building they are kept in will explode and you will have no part in saving them because I am locking up this place."

"You can't just lock this place up! Or take my babies from me!"

"And now the best part is getting started." Beau pulled out a gun. "Everyone put your hands up and get on the ground. No one is going anywhere."

-At the warehouse-

"Okay so Grace how do you think we will-" Jake was cut off by Grace.

"Jake! Look a note!" Grace picked up the note which read. "Now that you little brats have tried to escape I have lined this place with gasoline at 7 o'clock, a torch will be lit blowing up your sorry little faces."

"Jake we have to get out of here!"

-Outside-

"Teddy, where are you?" Spencer said to himself sitting outside the police station. Teddy told him that she would meet him there.

"Spencer, is she here yet?" Gabe said walking out in his police uniform.

"No! And I'm starting to get worried, Gabe what...What if something happened to her."

"Spencer, whoever it is will not hurt my sister."

"We don't even know who it is!" The two men got in the police car and drove to the coffee house.

-warehouse-6:58-

"Grace! We made it out! Let's go home and tell mom and dad." The two twins ran just as the building exploded they looked behind themselves and watched the flames go into the sky. Instead of going home they ran to the police station to report the incident to their uncle Gabe.

"Hey let's let these two kids cross the street." Spencer said to Gabe who was driving the car. "Wait...those are my twins!" Spencer got out of the car and ran over to the twins.

"Dad!" Grace, and Jake yelled running over to their dad. "Oh dad! The building it..it exploded!"

"What? The building exploded? What building?" Spencer and Gabe asked confused.

"The building Beau had us in!"

"Beau..." Gabe said between gritted teeth.

"Who's Beau?" Spencer asked clueless.

"A guy that Teddy dated when they were 15, then he cheated on her with some ugly ass girl and left to Tennessee."

-Coffee House-

"Yah you guys are free, her brats are blown up by now anyway." Beau said. Everyone rushed for the door. Teddy ran but she was caught on the shoulder by Beau.

"Let go of my wife!" Spencer yelled running in hurling on top of Beau. The two punched and kicked and slapped until a gunshot went off causing everyone to jump.

"Don't you ever try to hurt my sister again." Gabe said putting handcuffs on Beau. "Your going to be locked up for a long time." Gabe trudged Beau into a police car and they were off.

"Spencer! Grace! Jacob!" Teddy yelled running over to her family. "I love you guys so much!"

**Yay! It's all good! So did you like it? Now...let's say if Teddy got Pregnant again would you want multiples, singles, and what gender? Thanks for reading! Happy new year! 2015 here we come!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 new new

November 12, 2026

"Teddy, they want to have a press conference with us about the incident." Spencer said putting on an apron that said kiss the chef. "Are you gonna do what the apron says?"

"Oh Spencer I really don't want to talk about it with anyone. And no I will not do it every time you wear the apron." Spencer started to make a breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs and bacon. As Spencer put the Bacon in the pan Teddy got up and ran down the hall.

"Hmm, I wonder what's up with Teddy." Spencer thought. He walked down the hall where Teddy went only to find her throwing up in the toilet. He grabbed her hair that was drooping beside her. After 15 minutes of throwing up Teddy rinsed her mouth.

"I feel terrible Spencer." A pale looking Teddy said.

"Come here baby." Spencer picked Teddy up and brought her to bed. "You just lay here, I'll make sure no one bothers you." Spencer shut the door and decided today he will take the kids Skyzone for a couple hours so they won't bother their mother.

"Okay guys, mom doesn't feel so good so we're going to Skyzone today!" Spencer told the kids in the car. When they got to Skyzone, they gave their tickets to the ticket person and put on their sky socks. First they went to play dodgeball.

"Oh I'm getting too old for this!" Spencer yelled while throwing a dodgeball. He was the final two on his side playing against five people on the other side. They quickly got Spencer's teammate out and Spencer was left. Slowly but surely Spencer got the other players out which left him playing against his son.

"Your going down little S!" Spencer yelled to his son Shane

"You kidding dad? I got girls watching me to beat you." Shane said whipping a ball at Spencer. Spencer flipped out of the way, then whipping a ball at Shane that missed him. Shane then threw a ball that hit Spencer out!

"That's how you play dodgeball dad." Shane said giving his dad a hand up.

Back at home Teddy just woke up and walked downstairs.

"I wonder where they went?" Teddy thought out loud while walking through their home.

Teddy looked on their family board and found a note that read that the kids and Spencer would be out for a while. Teddy got in her car and drove to PJ's house. She hasn't visited them in a while so she decided to visit with them. Teddy knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Hey Teddy." A stressed Skylar said at the door holding their new baby girl, Allison Isabelle Duncan. She was about 3 months old.

"Hey Sky, how's little Ally?" Teddy said walking in.

"She's having a hissy fit today! I swear I'm gonna die if she is like this when she is older.

"Oh I'm Sorry! Let her have auntie bonding time." Teddy grabbed her little niece and instantly she stopped crying.

"Okay Teddy! Take her home! Don't bring her back till she is out of her terrible twos!" Skylar said giving up.

"Hey so I was wondering, do you have any pregnancy tests here?" Teddy asked bitting her lip.

"Yes, but why?"

"I think I might be pregnant and I don't want to go to the store with people who will go straight to the news because I'm famous and say I'm pregnant!" Teddy yelled.

"Okay, okay, I get it, calm down. Yeah you can I will be down here. At least PJ has Jason and the twins."

Teddy walked up the stairs to their bathroom. She opened the door and grabbed a pregnancy test. She peed on three sticks and waited a minute that seemed like forever.

The sticks beeped and she looked down. She ran downstairs,

"Skylar! I'm pregnant!"

"OMG that's great Teddy! I mean I hope you wanted a baby."

"Yes I did! I-" Teddy was cut off with the urge to puke. She ran to the bathroom.

"Oh I remember those days! Skylar yelled going to help Teddy.

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter at 20 reviews**!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 new new

November 13, 2026

"Hey Teddy what do you want for dinner tonight?" Spencer asked coming into the room.

"Baby back ribs, baby potatoes, baby corn, and baby carrots." Teddy replied.

"Okay...Baby much..."

"Spencer, I need to talk to you." Teddy said walking over to her husband.

"What's up baby?"

"Gahh, stop saying baby!"

"Babe then?" Spencer asked very confused.

"No, never mind! We're gonna have another baby." Teddy replied with a grin. Spencer had a shocked look on his face.

"What? We're having another baby! Oh my, Baby I'm so happy!" Spencer said lifting Teddy in the air.

"And look." Teddy lifted up her shirt. "I have a little baby bump already too."

The next day while the kids were at school Teddy and Spencer went to Teddy's OBGYN appointment.

"Hi, I'm Teddy Walsh and I have an appointment at 12."

"Why hello Teddy! Welcome back! Here are some papers to fill out while your waiting for a nurse to bring you to the back." A friendly nurse said to Teddy.

"Okay!" Teddy and Spencer sat down and Teddy looked at all the pregnant woman siting next to her. "Wow I'm gonna look like this soon." Teddy thought. Interrupting her thoughts was a little girl around the age of 7 tapping her shoulder.

"Why hello!" Teddy said to the little girl.

"Your Teddy Walsh! I love you!" The little girl said hugging Teddy.

"Oh!" A mother around 20 said taking her daughter away from her, "I'm very sorry about my daughter. She is just so in love with you and your husband."

"Oh it's fine!" Teddy replied. She looked down to the little girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm Olivia Holgate!" She replied "Oh my! That's Spencer Walsh!" The little girl yelled running over to him and bugging him.

"Oh Sor-." The mom yelled but was cut off.

"Leave it, Spencer loves kids. How old is Olivia?"

"She is 7. Oh, by the way I'm Rowan Holgate."

"Hi Rowan, are you pregnant?" Teddy asked.

"Yea, for the 3rd time. I had Olivia when I was 13, I was raped. Then I had a miscarriage at 16 and now I'm pregnant again I think." The two woman talked and exchanged numbers with each other.

"Bye Rowan, bye Olivia!" Teddy said to her new friends when she was called in.

"Spencer, I hope we're not having twins again." Teddy said sitting on the hospital bed.

"Me too babe. That would mean 6 kids, but whatever we have I'm okay with. You always make beautiful babies." Spencer replied. A knock came at the door and Teddy's doctor from her second set of twins opened the door.

"Why hello Teddy and Spencer! I'm guessing your here because your pregnant?" Dr. Brown said sitting on the chair.

"Yes I believe I am."

"When was the last time you had unprotected sex?" The doctor asked.

"About 6 weeks ago." Teddy replied.

"Okay." The doctor put the cool gel on Teddy's stomach. "Okay, so it looks like you will be having one baby, but I could be wrong because of your past pregnancies but I only see one."

"Are you sure?" Spencer said getting up to look at the screen.

"Sit your ass down Spencer." Teddy said hitting Spencer with the magazine she had in hand.

"Owe babe." Spencer said sitting down.

"Okay I would like to see you back in 10 weeks making you 14 weeks pregnant. We might be able to tell the gender then too." The doctor said getting up. "Do you have any questions?"

"Um no, do you Spence?"

"Yah, when is our baby due?" Spencer asked.

"Oh yes I forgot! Let's see... June 3, 2027. Any other questions?"

"No. See you in ten weeks." After their appointment they picked the kids from school and brought them home.

"Kids we need to talk to you." Spencer said walking into the family room.

"Uh I can't I have homework." They all replied quickly.

"SIT. NOW!" Teddy yelled, she was especially scary like her mother when she is pregnant.

"Okay so your Father and I are going to tell you some news that you might be happy about or you may not so here it is." Teddy said looking up at Spencer.

"Your going to get a new brother or sister!" Teddy and Spencer said excitedly.

"Really? Yay!" Bridgit said happily.

"Yes! I hope it's a girl!" Grace chimed in.

"Yay! I hope it's twins!" Shane yelled.

"What? Don't you and dad have enough kids?! Gosh, you just don't get it." Jake said in anger leaving the room.

"I'll go talk to him." Grace said getting up.

"No Grace, even his twin couldn't. He needs mommy time." Teddy said going upstairs.

"Jake, honey? May I come in?" Teddy asked hearing Jake strumming on his guitar.

"Yah whatever."

"Hey, your starting to sound really good on that guitar." Teddy said sitting next to him. He continued to strum until Teddy took the guitar and put it in the ground. "Tell me what's going on Jake?" Teddy asked lifting his chin.

"I just, I don't know. I never get any attention anymore. I feel invisible! Now that you say your pregnant I know I will be getting less attention. I feel like you don't love me." That last sentence crushed Teddy's heart.

"Hey, no matter what your father and I will always love you."

"I love you mom." Jacob said hugging his mom.

"I love you too baby."

**All done! Hope you liked it! So I have two chapters pre-written but I don't know if I will update after I publish those two Chapters because...I broke my Arm... :( I was snowboarding and yah I won't bore you with the details but I won't be out of a cast for a couple weeks. It took me almost 10 minutes to type this note so it will be way longer to type a chapter. Tell me what color cast I should get because I haven't got a cast yet. Hope you liked the last couple of chapters and your reviews help! It lifts myself to write more! Thanks for reading and next chapter at 30 reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 new new

November 26, 2026. 6 weeks

Today the family was flying to Denver to spend thanksgiving with the Duncan clan. They were also going to tell their families about Teddy's pregnancy. The small family landed and Denver and went to their rental car. Teddy got out and walked to the house she grew up in, the house she missed so much.

"Hi Charlie." Teddy said hugging her 18 year old sister. "How's college?"

"It's okay, Yale is a great school and all but I really miss home."

"That's how I feel taking care of four kids away from home." Teddy said walking in.

"Teddy is that you?" Amy yelled from the basement.

"Yes mom it's me!" Teddy looked at her kids awkwardly standing there. "Why don't you guys go see if Uncle PJ needs help."

"Hey Teddy." Amy said walking upstairs hugging her daughter.

"Oh mom don't squeeze me!" Teddy said letting go of her.

"But you love it when I squeeze you." Amy said disappointed.

"No I-I h-hurt my, my Uh, my b-back." Teddy replied.

"Don't you stutter when you lie?" Gabe said walking in.

"Oh! Gabe's here! Yay..." Teddy said sarcastically.

"Foods done!" PJ yelled from the kitchen. Everyone went to the kitchen and started talking and eating.

"Wait, what mom? A turkey fell on you?" Shane and Bridgit said cracking up.

"Haha, yea, I was trying to sneak out on Thanksgiving and mom turned up the oil on the turkey fryer and it exploded, I just had to come out at that time!" Teddy explained. Everyone started laughing.

"Dessert?" Bob said right after the meal. PJ brought out 5 different pies and layed them all in front of Bob. "PJ, you know all of these pies are my weakness." Bob said looking at the pies.

"Wait, I do have a special pie for you dad." PJ said pulling a pie out from the oven." A BobPie."

"Oh he made me a BobPie!" Bob said digging into that Pie.

"Oh, so Spencer and I have something I want to share with you all." Teddy started while everyone quieted down. "I'm expecting." Teddy said.

"Teddy we are both happy for you. Bring us a beautiful grand baby." Bob said looking down. " you at having one, right?"

"Yes dad we are having one!" Everyone laughed.

"When are you due?" Charlie asked.

"June 3, 2027. So that makes me around six weeks pregnant." Teddy replied.

After spending Thanksgiving together they went to sleep. The next day the Walsh family woke up and drive to Spencer's parents to spend Thanksgiving with them. Spencer opened the door and the kids ran straight to the TV with the newest game system and began to play.

"Spencer? Is that you?" Linda said from the kitchen.

"Yea mom it's me!" Spencer said going to give his mom a hug. After chatting for a while they all sat down to eat.

"Spencer I'm not feeling to well." Teddy said leaning into Spencer.

"Teddy look I made your favorite crab infused mashed potatoes!" Linda said presenting the meal.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Teddy said looking down.

"Well I thought it was your favorite." Linda said disappointed.

"No mom. It's not you. Teddy is expecting." Spencer said.

"Really! Oh my Paul honey we're getting another grand baby!" Linda said happily.

"Yea, we are." Paul slowly, tiredly, said.

"Dad you have been really down lately. Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

"No Spencer, I have cancer."

**Thankfuly, I didn't break my arm! It turned out to be just a bad sprain! Yay! So I hope you liked this chapter and review for more!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 new new

January 15, 2027

"Spencer just hasn't been himself lately." Teddy said talking to Skylar. Teddy was now 14 weeks pregnant.

"Well Teddy, wouldn't you be a little different hearing that your dad is going to die."

"I guess I would but he could at least play with kids still instead of staying in his room all day." Teddy said looking down at her coffee. She could only pay attention to the swirls of cream in the coffee, completely ignoring what Skylar was saying to her.

"Teddy? Are you even listening? You and Spencer need to communicate more."

"We do communicate. But Sky, it's been 2 months! I wish I had the old Spencer back."

"Hey Teddy, at least he is here and not in Denver." Skylar said to her. After the girls met, Teddy went home and saw Spencer sitting in the shade under a tree in their backyard. She decided to go approach him.

"Hey babe." Teddy said sitting next to Spencer.

"Hey." Spencer said still looking up at the sky.

"Baby," Teddy started moving his head to look at her. "I know it's hard, but he isn't gone yet. He is still at home in Denver, probably thinking about you! Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Teddy, it hard! You just don't get how hard this is for me." Spencer replied. He got up from the ground and walked over to the house. "Teddy, I'm going to Denver."

"But why Spencer? I know you want to be with your dad but do you know how many shows we have in the California area? Plus, we have to record for our new music video!"

"Is our Job all you care about Teddy? I want to be with my family and not with this one!" Spencer yelled back.

"So are you basically saying that we're not family anymore?" Teddy asked looking at him.

"I don't even know what we are!" With that Spencer ran up to their room and began packing his bags.

"Where are you going?" Teddy said walking upstairs not believing what Spencer just said to her. "And how long will you be gone?"

"I'm going to Denver and I don't know when I'll be back! I'll probably never come back!" Spencer left the room and Teddy just stood there crying. Teddy went to her phone and called her mom.

"Hello?" Amy said picking up on the other line.

"Oh! Mom! Spencer and I, we had a fight! He told me he'll never come back and he doesn't consider us as family and and..." Teddy was cut off.

"Teddy honey, what happened? Come on talk to mama, slowly." Amy said reassuring her.

"Spencer and I had a fight mom and he said he will never come back! He doesn't even care about me or the kids." Teddy said crying more and more.

"Okay honey, okay. Calm down. What was the fight about?" Amy asked.

"Spencer's dad got cancer and..." Teddy started.

"Spencer's dad has cancer! Oh my..." Amy yelled cutting her off.

"Yeah so anyway Spencer and I started talking and he's like 'I want to go back to Denver!' And I was saying he shouldn't because we have a lot going on for us right now. So anyway he got mad and said all I care about is my job and he just left." Teddy muttered through tears.

"Well Teddy honey, you were both wrong. He just wanted his dad, but he had no right to say those mean things to you, and you should have just let him go in the first place." Amy explained.

"Well mom you do have a point but Spencer was still mean and he didn't want anything to do with us. I feel like our marriage is falling apart."

"Do you want me to go all momma bear on him when he gets here?" Amy asked.

"No mom, I can take it. I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie and try not to worry to much it's not good for the baby." They hung up and Teddy went to bed for the rest of the day until it was time to go to her OBGYN appointment. Teddy went to her car and just stared out the window.

"I wish Spencer could find out the gender with me today." Teddy murmured to herself. She put the car in drive and drove to the office. She filled out the papers she was given and went into the room to see her doctor.

"Hi Teddy, how are you feeling?" The doctor said coming in.

"Honestly I could be better. I haven't had a great couple of weeks." She replied.

"Well I hope that you haven't been stressing the baby too much. Now, how is the morning sickness?"

"It's dying down but I still feel nauseous frequently."

"Thats common." The doctor lifted up Teddy's shirt and put the cool gel on her stomach. A few seconds later Teddy's baby's heartbeat filled up the room and it made her forget about all her problems. "Well Teddy, the baby is looking good and we might be able to find out the gender if you wish."

"I would." Teddy replied.

"Well, it looks like you will be having a...a girl!"

"Yay! I was secretly hoping for a girl this time...and just one of them!" Teddy said happily.

"Okay well Teddy, the next time I would like to see you is in three months, and you will be about 6 months pregnant. Does April 4th work for you?"

"That's perfect. See you then." Teddy said getting off the bed she walked to her car and texted Spencer.

"We're having a girl if you chose to care about our family. I hope I can make you happy again." She looked at her phone and pressed send.

**hope you liked it! So, comment the girl name you want! And I asked in the last couple chapters but I got no answer? Should I make and Instagram for this story? I will post pictures of what everyone looks like and their homes and more stuff. So thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 new new

Grace was laying in her bed sleeping at night worrying about her dad not being home. She couldn't fall asleep not with what was in her head. She just checked her Instagram feed and saw many accounts saying that her parents were separated and going to get a divorce. She laid in her bed crying, until she fell asleep. Just then Grace had a dream.

"Grace Marie Walsh, I love you so much, my lovely niece," thought Faith. "I love you all, I am so sorry I will never get to meet you. But Gracie, you are special to my heart that will never beat. Don't despair courage, always courage. I have great faith in you Grace, I have great faith in my niece."

Grace looked up in her deep Slumber at the angel who was speaking to her.

"Am I dreaming or am I awake?" Grace asked.

The angel sighed, gave a weak smile, and went off. "I love you Grace Marie."

Suddenly, a feeling ran through Grace. It was obviously strong enough to wake her up!

"What was that?!" Grace whisper yelled to herself. Adrenaline was rushing through her and she was sweating all over. She got out of bed and walked over to her moms room.

"Momma?" Grace said walking over to her mom who was sleeping soundly in her bed.

"Mom." Grace said a little louder slightly pushing her.

"Hmm? Who is there?" Teddy said in her sleep.

"Mom wake up! Jacob had peanuts and he is dying." Grace joked to wake her mom up.

"What?! What happened? Jake!" Teddy yelled awake now.

"I'm kidding mom. I only said that to wake you up."

"Oh you freaking scared me. Don't do that again. Now what's up?"

"Mom I had a creepy dream"

"Okay, come here sit next to momma." Teddy said patting the spot next to her. "What happened?"

"First, did I have an aunt named Faith?" Teddy's eyes widened.

"How do you know about her?" Teddy questioned.

"Oh! So I do, anyway I had this dream and she was saying that she loves us and that I have a special place in her heart." Grace started.

"Okay." Teddy's eyes started to water up.

"But then she said I have a special place in the heart that never beat. What does she mean mom?"

"Well Grace I will start like this. As you know I was pregnant with you and your brother at a young age and my mom told me that she had a daughter before me. Her name was Faith Marie Duncan. She died at birth. So I never got to meet her." Teddy explained.

"So am I named after her?"

"Yes Grace, I chose that middle name for you so I will never forget about my sister."

"Thanks momma. I love you."

"I love you too baby." There was an awkward silence for about a minute.

"Mom are you and dad going to get a divorce?" Grace blurted out breaking the silence.

"No honey, I love your father. He just needed some time after grandpas announcement." She replied. Teddy really didn't know their status as of now but she just stated how she felt.

"Is Grandpa going to die?"

"Sweetie I don't really know. But whatever it is we have to stay strong for daddy."

"Can I sleep with you mom?"

"Come here baby." Teddy reached for her oldest and they slept there for the rest of the night. The next day Teddy woke up and dropped her kids at school she went back home. Today would have been the day she and Spencer would start recording for their album. He was not home and Teddy was starting to believe all the things he said.

"Teddy? Are you home?" Spencer yelled across the home. Teddy got up running to meet her husband. "Teddy I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot." He said embracing her.

"Spencer. I missed you so much. I'm happy your home."

"Teddy, do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do Spencer but next time lets work out our problems rather than running away."

"Of course baby. I love you and our little girl, I care about you both so much."

"I love you too Spencer."

**Hey guys! The dream was a reviewers idea! Thanks ScarletPuppy! So today is a special day...it's the super bowl, and my 14th birthday! I got some cool things! Also, I'm making a instagram for this story so please comment an Instagram name! Thanks and I love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 new new

Today was Valentine's Day and Teddy's oldest twins birthday. She just couldn't believe how fast they have grown up. Today they were turning 14 and they were going to have a party at their home today for them with their family and tomorrow they would have a party at Disneyland with their friends. Teddy was also now 4 months pregnant.

"Spencer did you buy Grace the new IPhone for her birthday? What about Jake? The new Game system?" Teddy said running around the home worrying.

"Teddy you know I am more responsible then your dad. Of course I did." Spencer replied. "Calm down babe, your worrying to much." Spencer wrapped his arms around Teddy.

"Spencer let go of me. I have to make sure everything is set for when my siblings and their families come and...Gahh! Spencer just go away." Teddy said in anger. "Oh Spencer I'm so mean, I'm a terrible wife." Teddy said starting to cry.

Spencer knew her mood swings were all over the place so he replied calmly, "Teddy, your an awesome wife. I love you so much."

"Do you really mean that?" Teddy said wiping her eyes.

"Always have and always will. Now let's get this house ready before they come home from school." Teddy and Spencer got to their decorating until PJ and Gabe's family got there.

"Hi PJ. Hey Gabe." Teddy went to give her brothers a hug. "Oh hi kids!" Teddy exclaimed giving her nieces and nephews hugs. Elizabeth, Jason, Aidan, Bradley, Sabrina, and Samantha said running over.

"Oh Teddy don't forget Ally." Sky said.

"Oh right. Hi baby." Teddy said taking her 7 month old niece. "She is so adorable." Since they were having a surprise party for the Twins they all got in there places and hid until they heard the door open.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Jake yelled into the quiet home.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

"Aww did you guys throw a Surprise party for us?" Grace asked.

"Happy birthday baby." Teddy said hugging her daughter. The three families spent the day together and soon everyone left. The next day the family woke bright and early to meet their friends at Disneyland.

"So mom. Can you and dad not be near us?" Grace asked her mom while they were walking to the entrance.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Spencer asked. "You know your mom and I are pretty cool. I mean we're pretty famous and all."

"I don't care if your famous, just stay 300 ft away from us and your good." Jake said running over to meet his friends.

"See you later guys." Grace ran over to the same group.

"Hold on Teddy. Is Grace talking to that guy, oh what's his name...oh! That boy Deven. I have to go break them up." Spencer said walking over to them. Teddy grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Spencer, it's their birthday. Let it go. I'm sure my dad didn't do that when you first met me?" Teddy replied.

"Yah I guess your right. I'll leave them alone." Spencer replied sullenly.

"So babe today is Valentine's Day! I have a present for you." Teddy said pulling out a small box. Spencer opened it and it had a new watch.

"Oh thanks babe. A new watch. I love it." Spencer said kissing her head. "I have something for you too."

"You do?"

"Yup." Spencer said pulling out a long black box."For my beautiful wife." Teddy took the box and opened it revealing a necklace with the infinity symbol. "This is how long our love will be. Forever and a day." Spencer kissed her head.

"Thanks baby. Can you put it on?" Spencer pulled back her hair and clipped the necklace on her. "I love it, and you."

Spencer looked up seeing his daughter and Deven holding hands. "Oh no no no no." Spencer yelled looking up. He walked over to the kids and wrapped his arms around Grace and Deven.

"Hey Deven!" Spencer yelled in a cheery voice.

"Um hi Mr. Walsh." He replied sheepishly.

"Daddy, just leave him alone. We were just walking to Splash Mountain."

"Okay only because it's your birthday, but next time Mr. Kelley, we will talk."

"Yes sir."

Spencer walked back to Teddy and sat down next to her on the bench.

"Only you Spencer." She laughed.

"Only you Teddy, and I only want to be with you."

**Okay! Because I'm happy about my birthday, I give you two chapters today! Our instagram is called**

**GLCFanfiction**

**please follow and watch for updates! Next chapter at 40 reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 new new

April 4, 2027

Teddy was now 6 months pregnant and she looked like she was about to pop. Today Spencer and her we're going to her doctor appointment with Shane and Bridgit since the other two have to study for a big test.

"Ready to see your little sister today?" Teddy asked the younger twins as she walked down to the breakfast table. "Oh smells good Spence, what are you making?"

"Just some eggs and bacon." Spencer put some on everyone's plate but Teddy's cravings got the best of her as she grabbed the jelly and mixed it in with her eggs. She then grabbed the can cheese and put it on her bacon.

"Ew mom! What are you doing?" The twins asked in unison.

"Whatever your sister wants. She makes me eat Whatever she wants."

"That's disgusting Teddy." Spencer said with a gross look on his face.

"Whatever, I eat my food, you eat yours. Leave me and my baby alone." Their dogs Cali and Buddy came running up to them. "Oh hi doggies! Did Spencer not feed you?" Teddy Said giving Spencer a deadly glare.

"Right on it Babe." After the family ate breakfast they grabbed their things and walked out to the car. Spencer put it in Drive and soon they were at the OBGYN. The family exited and Teddy went up to the front desk to be singed in. 20 minutes later they were called in.

"Mom? What does my sister look like? Does she look like me?" Bridgit asked her mother.

"Well I don't really know honey. I won't be able to tell until she is born." Soon enough Dr. Brown opened the door.

"Why hello again Teddy and Spencer! This must be your children?"

"This is Shane and Bridgit. Say hello guys." Teddy said.

"Hi." They both said shyly.

"Okay Teddy, let's check out your baby then!" The Doctor put the cool gel on Teddy's bulging stomach. "Well Teddy she is looking great! Have you picked any names yet?"

"No we haven't. But we will." She quickly replied.

"Mom what is that?" Bridgit asked.

"It looks like a blob." Shane finished.

"That 'It' is your sister. All babies look like that when they are in a stomach." Spencer replied.

"Well Teddy I would like to see you on...actually next time I see you, you will be in labor. All I ask is that you take it easy for the next 3 months. See you Then." The Doctor then left the room.

"Mom can we get some lunch?" The twins asked.

"Sure lets go to in and out." The family drove to the restaurant and went inside. Once they got their food they sat down.

"Mom." Bridgit started after taking a bite of her burger. "What did we look like in your tummy?"

"Well Bridgit, you two looked just like your sister but there were two of you. I almost lost you though." Teddy replied.

"What do you mean? Shane asked being the persistent one.

"What she means Shane, is that she got in a car accident when she was pregnant with you. The doctor told me you died but then he said its a miracle you two lived." Spencer sat back remembering that moment.

**-Flashback-**

"What room is Teddy Walsh in?" Spencer asked breathlessly.

"Only family can go in her room." The nurse said looking up. "Oh my your Spencer Walsh! Yes yes go in! Room 302!"

Spencer huffed to himself and quickly walked down to her room. He was mentally preparing himself for what is to come. "Kay spence stay calm she will be okay." He said to himself. He walked in and felt like he was slapped across the face. Teddy was hooked up to tubes and wires. Her face was bruised and she had a cast on her arm. Her skin was grey she looked like she was dead.

"Um hello? Are you Teddy's husband?" A doctor said walking into the room.

"Yes I am. How is she doctor?"

"Well she is pulling through, she was in a deadly accident Spencer. She died twice during surgery on her arm and ribs."

"Oh my god. What's wrong with her?"

"Let's see, broken arm, many broken ribs which punctured her lung but we fixed that, a bad concussion, and um... That's about it. Oh! Also her legs were pinned down with the dashboard and while the firemen were trying to get her out they cut through her leg. We fixed that though!"

"What's with all the wires and tubes then?"

"We are watching her heart rate just to make sure it is steady. She should wake up in a couple of hours." With that the doctor started to leave. Then suddenly Spencer remembered.

"Wait doctor Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Did um the baby survive?"

"I'm so sorry Spencer, the baby died."

**-Present Day-**

"When they Told me that you two died I was shattered." Spencer told the family.

"Wait, why did you say baby and not babies?"

"Well, we only thought we were having one baby, then a couple weeks later we figured that one of you were playing hide and seek. Haha." Teddy laughed.

"So then, when did you figure that we didn't die?"

"Well, that's when the best thing happened." Spencer started.

**-Flashback-**

The doctor soon disappeared, but then came back minutes later! "Mr. Walsh, wait! We were wrong. The baby has lived!" shouted the doctor.

Spencer was just amazed. "We should have studied the baby more carefully, I know. But your loved ones are both alive!" said the doctor. Spencer smiled. He has his world back.

**-Present-**

"That's awesome!" The twins yelled.

"Yes it sure is, now finish your lunch."

**Flashback! The Story Instagram is glcfanfiction. So please follow it! Thanks for reading and review! Next chapter at 40 reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 new new

Teddy was now entering her third trimester in her pregnancy. It was now May 1, 2027. It was also Bridgit and Shane's birthday. They would be turning 11. The Family decided to fly back to Denver to celebrate and see Mr. Walsh for maybe the last time.

Teddy exited their rental car, with the help of Spencer, and breathed in the cool refreshing Denver air. "Ah, I missed Denver." Teddy said holding Spencer's hand. The family of six walked up to the Duncan home and swung the doors open.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" The Walsh kids yelled running over to their grandparents.

"Hey kids! Happy birthday Shane and Bridgit!" Bob and Amy yelled together. 15 year old Toby came walking down the stairs.

"Hey Toby." Jacob said embracing his uncle in a hug.

"Spencer I need to sit. My feet are killing me." Teddy whined. She walked over to the couch. She was just about to sit before Amy bothered her to get up.

"Teddy! Your glowing. You look amazing, how far along are you now? 7, 8 months?" Amy asked.

"I'm 8 months along mom, I missed you guys." Teddy said hugging her parents.

"Mom! Can we go to Super Adventure Land?" The kids pleaded.

"Well I don't see why not! But is it okay if I maybe stay by the pool most of the day? I'm not in the mood to walk and get my feet more swollen." Teddy replied.

"I'll sit with you Teddy." Amy told her. They all went to their cars and drove to SAL. They paid for their tickets and the kids immediately took their Dad and Grandpa over the roller coasters.

"Mom you don't have to stay with me! You can go have fun rather than stick your feet in the pool all day." Teddy told her mom.

"Theodora! I'm staying with you and not leaving and that's that!" Amy scolded. "Haha, I'm only kidding. I wanted to get away from Bob and rides and Toby. I just wanted to be with my daughter that I see only on holidays." Amy replied.

"Oh mom, I wish I could come more often. I just am caught up with my kids and my career and my marriage." The two woman stuck their feet in the pool.

"Teddy? How are you and Spencer?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean mom? We're fine." The young blond quickly replied.

"Okay." Amy said looking down.

Back where Spencer and the kids were, they were about to go on a roller coaster.

"Now Shane, you're 11 now. You can't scream on this ride." Jake said looking at his brother. After the ride they were all Hungry so they decided to go eat. They grabbed the girls at the pool and went to a double floor Italian restaurant. Teddy looked up and saw the building that brought back so many memories.

"Um, can we eat somewhere else?" Teddy asked.

"Why Teddy! This is the best restaurant in SAL." Bob replied. They entered into the restaurant and memories rushed back into Teddy's brain.

-Flashback-

"Well at least we can go to the restaurant to eat, I'm starving." P.J. said,

They went to the most tasty restaurant in SAL and sat down.

"Oh I think I'm gonna get the flatbread, that sounds amazing." Teddy said.

The waiter came for them to order.

"I will have a double cheese burger, extra fries with bacon and cheese, oh a small pizza, and DIET remember diet coke. I still wanna look good for my girlfriend Jo. Heh." Gabe finished his order and the waiter with wide eyes moved to P.J.

As the siblings and Spencer were talking they heard a yell from the kitchen.

"Fire! Ahhhh!" The fat Italian chef yelled.

"Oh my gosh Spencer! We have to get out of here!" Teddy screamed.

The restaurant was a double floor and they were at the top.

"Teddy go! Gabe, P.J. go! I'm right behind you!" Spencer yelled through the flames.

As they were going down the stairs and Teddy, Gabe and, P.J. reached the bottom, the stairs broke out sending Spencer down with the stairs to the bottom of the restaurant

-Present-

They were all seated in the same booth that the siblings sat in on the day of the fire. All Teddy could think about was the fire.

"Hello? Mom!" Teddy was snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?" Teddy said coming back to earth.

"Order!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh! I'll have the...the um...the F-flatbread." She basically whispered.

"Teds are you okay?" Spencer asked her.

"Yah, I'm...I'm fine." Teddy replied sinking into her thoughts again.

-Flashback-

"No! No! No! He can't be gone, he can't!" Teddy sobbed into P.J.'s shirt when they got out.

"Shh Teddy shh."

Out of the corner of Gabe's eye he saw a man laying on a stretcher that looked just like Spencer!

"Teddy! Spencer! He is alive and over there!" He yelled.

Teddy rushed over and saw her fiancé's body. He was unconscious and extremely bruised up.

"Spencer! Oh my God. Is he gonna be ok?" Teddy asked the paramedic.

"If your family you can come in the ambulance with us and we will rush him to the hospital."

Teddy, Gabe, and P.J. went into the ambulance and rushed Spencer to the hospital. Teddy held Spencer's hand the whole time and kept telling herself it will be ok. She had already called her parents and they said they will meet her at the hospital with Spencer's parents.

-Present-

Teddy got her flatbread and looked down at it with the sudden urge to puke.

"I'll be right back, I'm- I'm going to the bathroom." The young blonde quickly got up and waddled to the bathroom. Being eight months pregnant she didn't think she would make it. Teddy quickly entered the room and locked herself in a stall and cried to herself.

"Where is mom? She has been in the bathroom for 10 minutes!" Shane asked.

"I'll go check on her." Amy said getting up. She walked into the bathroom and heard slight sobs in the stall. "Teddy? Honey? Are you in here?" Teddy quickly wiped her tears and slowly pushed the stall door open.

"Teddy?" Amy said looking at her daughter.

"Mom, I think me baby is dying..." Teddy said looking up at her mom.

"What do you mean Teddy?" Amy questioned.

"I'm bleeding Momma."

**Ooooh! There is going to be a huge, huge, HUGE twist! Review for more and happy Val's day! Shane's new music is OMG! So amazing, oh my gosh I listened for it all last night and all day yesterday and, and... Don't get me going...:) Review!**


End file.
